One Halloween Night
by Moonlight102310
Summary: It's Halloween in Konoha and Sasuke challenges Sakura to a game. Sakura and Sasuke finally get the treat they've been waiting for all these years after. SasuSaku! One-shot! Rated M for swearing, and a lemon!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**Summary: It's Halloween in Konoha and Sasuke challenges Sakura to a game. Sakura and Sasuke finally get the treat they've been waiting for all these years after. SasuSaku! One-shot! Rated M for swearing, and a lemon!**

**AN: I decided to get this little idea out of my head while I'm working on the chapters for Possessing Her and Naruto the MatchMaker. Good news for everyone though! Those stories are going be 21 chapters long each, so there's more to come! I've also got two more stories starting soon! But until then, enjoy this little oneshot!**

**ANN: WARNING: As I said, this has a lemon in it, so if you're below the age of 17, read it at your own risk! I will put notes up from where it starts to where it ends! Thanks!**

Sakura didn't know why she let Naruto talk her into going to this stupid party. She sat on a couch in Ino's large home, staring out at all her peers. She snorted seeing Ino dressed in a French maid outfit and doing her absolute best to seduce Sai. The poor shinobi had no clue how to react.

Shikamaru was dressed in his normal attire across the room while a drunken Temari who dressed up as a ladybug was cuddled up next to him. Lee and Guy were knee deep into an apple eating contest while TenTen in a witches costume judged. Naruto who was dressed up as a werewolf sat next to Sakura, cheering Lee on. Neji was dressed up in her regular outfit, too annoyed to change. Kakashi was in a corner devouring a new Icha-Icha book. Kiba was of course in a dog outfit, and chatting with Hinata who was in a princess costume.

"Naruto…why did you drag me here?"

The werewolf frowned, "Sakura-chann! You needed to get out of the house! You've been sad for too long."

Sad? Was she sad that she hadn't spoken with a certain Uchiha since his return 5 months ago? Their team was back together finally, and she refused to say anything to him. She shook her head, dispelling her thoughts. "I've been busy Naruto-kun. The hospital drains me."

"Which is why you need to relax!"

She stood, "Exactly, I'm going now."

Naruto grabbed her wrist, "Sakura-chann! You can't go yet!"

She snatched her hand away and gathered her cloak in her hands. She left out the door, her ponytail swinging behind her. The whole village was decorated for the holiday of Halloween. Pumpkins and ghosts gathered in the streets while music for the autumn played. Children ran from door to door collecting candy and playing tricks on some of the residents.

Sakura's heels clicked down the road softly, her cloak draping behind her in the wind. She barely had time to grab the cloak before Naruto dragged her from the hospital. She was still in her nurse's uniform, her cap still pinned to her head.

She wondered aimlessly through the streets, the sounds and lights beginning to fade out behind her as she made her way to the training ground. She sighed in relief when she slumped against the training poles and kicked off her heels. She rubbed her feet and let out a moan of relief. "God that feels so much better."

"I imagine it would."

She looked up to see a figure standing on a branch in the tree above her. Although she couldn't see him, she knew who it was. It was impossible to miss chakra like that. "Sasuke-kun?"

He leapt down and flickered over to the pole she was at. She froze when he was behind her, moving her hair off to the side. She barely held in her laugh when she felt fake vampire teeth graze her skin. He turned her around, smirking at her. His cute little nurse all dressed up and ready to play. Sakura gazed at the Uchiha. Who knew he would actually dress up for Halloween, and as a vampire? _'As if that didn't fit his personality enough as it is.' _She placed her hands on her hips, "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

He only continued to smirk at her, as he walked forward. She felt herself take a step back into another pole and freeze. He launched his arms out and caged her head in between his hands. He stared down at her, "Now that I've got you to myself, let's have a chat."

She stared dully at him, _'You want to talk now? You've been here for 5 months and now you choose to talk?_' She cleared her throat, "No offense Sasuke-kun, but you've been back for 5 months and you're now talking to me? What gives?"

His beautifully sculpted face that had become more defined at the age of 20 frowned, "You have not spoken to me either, and I wish to know why." She crossed her arms, a pout appearing on her face. She lowered her eyes away, "Why should I tell you? It's not like you care."

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look straight at him. An evil smirk crossed his face. He knew what buttons to push with Sakura, and if there was one thing she couldn't turn down, it was a game. "How about we play a game Sakura?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What kind of game?"

"Cat and mouse really…or as I like to call it, the vampire and nurse."

Could he get anymore cheesy? "Go on…"

"You have until midnight to outrun me and get to your home base. If you win, you get any answer and treat you desire."

A treat she desired? Well, that was easy to figure out. She looked over his costume, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. He had on a white silk shirt, with the top three buttons undone and showing the top of his chest. Black polished shoes clung to his feet. Black pants hung off his hips and a black cape was tied around his neck. Fake vampire teeth and a line of red 'blood' completed the picture. _'I'd have my treat all night long…' _Her eyes lit up, "Any treat?"

His smirk grew, "Any treat. But if I win, I get my answer and whatever treat I want."

Sakura grinned, "Alright…base?"

She was falling for his trap. There was no way she could outrun him. He'd have his answer and her by midnight tonight. He had to lean back to keep from staring down at her nurse's outfit. _'So short…so mouthwatering.' _ Could you blame the Uchiha for showing his hormones after years of repressing them? He found his teammate very attractive and the thought of her underneath him, writhing in pleasure set him off. "Your apartment is your base. You have to keep running though. No going straight to your apartment once we start. You can only be there at midnight in order for you to win"

Sakura looked down at her watch. It was 10:00. She had two hours to return to her apartment. It seemed like an easy enough task, but if she had learned anything over the years, it was that nothing was easy when it came to the Uchiha. "And how do you win?"

"Simple really. If you find yourself at my manor before midnight, then I will have won."

Sakura nodded. All she had to do was avoid him for two hours. That seemed simple enough. She'd go hide at Tsunade's office or Ino's party before making her way to her apartment. "Deal."

Sasuke stepped back, and waved his hand out. He was all too confident that this would be easy. "Go ahead; I'll let you have a head start." She glared at him and bent down to grab her heels. She made sure to rise up agonizingly slow to show him her cleavage. She was met with wide carnivorous eyes and a tight frown, "How generous of you Sasuke-kun. See you at midnight."

She leapt forward and kissed him full on the lips, taking the Uchiha by surprise. Just as he went to wrap his arms around her body, she poofed into thin air. The Uchiha frowned, "Damn wench."

Sakura ran down the sidewalk at full speed, using her head start and chakra to launch her towards her teacher's office. She masked her chakra and leapt in-between children who were still trick-or-treating. Villagers and shinobi alike stared at the kunoichi with bewildered looks, all thinking the same question, "What's up with her?"

Their question was answered when a sneaky Uchiha slunk by them, a smirk on his face. "You won't outrun me Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stopped in the middle of the road. She performed a few hand signs and smirked at her oncoming pursuer. "Shunshin no Jutsu." Sasuke leapt forward to grab her around her waist just as she transported out of the area. He ran a hand through his raven hair. "Dammit…"

Sakura found herself back at Ino's party, where it was in full swing. Naruto was dancing with Hinata on the floor and Sai was making his way towards Sakura. "Ugly! Help me!" She raised an eyebrow but saw an intoxicated Ino in the back looking for him. She laughed when Sai bum-rushed her and ensnared her in a hug. "Is Ino still trying to get into your pants?"

"Yes! I've tried to ask her to stop but she won't listen."

"It's because she's drunk Sai…much like everyone else at this party."

Sai looked around and nodded. A lot of people were still dancing though and it looked like a good idea to keep Ino away. "Ugly, you want to dance?"

The Pinkette raised an eyebrow, "Dance? You know how to dance?"

He whipped out a book and turned to a book, "The basics are in here. Come on! Let me show you what I learned!"

Sakura chuckled and let her teammate drag her onto the floor. Sai had his nose dug into his book while Sakura stood there, her heels clicking on the floor. She wearily watched the door. The prospect of a chase between her and Sasuke was exciting. It was true that games were her weakness, but she would prove that she could win this. She turned her head when Sai snapped his book shut and took one of her hands. When an upbeat song came on, he twirled her around in a circle and held her against his body. "This is correct Ugly?"

She was blushing big time. He wanted to grind? Dirty dance? She wouldn't be able to escape it without feeling mortified. "Ye-yes Sai."

He was pleased that his studying had paid off. Sakura followed the rhythm of the song and shut her eyes, keeping some space between her and Sai. That space would be her downfall when it switched to a faster pace and a body got closer to her. She shifted uncomfortably when hands gripped her hips, "Sai…you can let go of me."

"Boo."

Her eyes shot open when her body was pulled back into a white covered chest. Strong arms gripped her waist and the hips behind her grinded painfully slow into her backside. "Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked and licked her neck, taking his time when he reached the shell of her ear. She squirmed uncomfortably in his arms. "10:30 Sakura…shall I take you to my manor and claim my treat now?" It took all her control not to moan when his hand flitted over the opening of her cleavage. He dipped a finger down the shirt and tapped on the top of her breast. He longed to feel them completely in his hands and in his mouth.

He turned her around and thrust his hips into hers, enjoying how her eyes rolled backwards. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Well Sakura? Should I pay you back for that kiss you left me with?"

He didn't wait for her answer and leaned down to feel her lips pressed against his. He squeezed her hips and was about to touch her lips when the figure poofed into white smoke. He stood up, a frown set in his eyebrows, "Damn shadow clone."

Sakura was on top of Hokage Mountain, a grin on her face. She looked at her watch, it was almost 10:45 and the moon was high in the sky. "This is way too easy. And he thought I would go down without a fight. Hah!"

"I did."

She sat up and found him sitting a few paces away from her. "Dammit! Stop doing that!" His head was tilted to the side and a small smile was set on his face. His black eyes stared at her with amusement, "I admit, I thought you were going to be easy to catch, but the last two tricks proved me wrong. I guess I'll have to step up my own plans then."

She sat up, her shoes in her hands as Sasuke crawled his way over to her. His hands found her shoulders and he pushed her down to the ground, his face hovering over hers. The moon shined behind him, illuminating his face. He leaned down and licked her jawbone, relishing in the way she shivered. "You respond so well Sakura."

She glared at him, "What does that mean?"

He shut his eyes and opened them to reveal his sharingan. She stared straight at him fighting off a Genjutsu, "Means you and I will have a lot of fun later tonight."

'_Dammit, I can't move my body. Come on Haruno! You can't lose to him! Although it would be fun to lose to him…grr that's not the point! You want to win this thing!'_ She crossed her hands, "Dispel!"

Sasuke leaned up, a grin on his face. A chakra infused punch came his way and he leapt backwards in time just to miss it. Sakura sat up rubbing her wrist, "Don't make me fight you in this outfit! I can barely move!"

"Maybe I like it that way."

She stuck out her tongue, "Pervert."

"Your pervert." He said between chuckles.

She crawled over to him and straddled his waist, her skirt rising to show Sasuke the hint of her red lace underwear. He almost drooled at the sight. He raised his hands to grab her hips. He wasn't surprised when she pinned him down using her infamous super strength. He thrust his hips roughly upwards in between her thighs. His hardened length created a wonderful friction with that red lacy underwear. The two simultaneously moaned and looked at each other with longing looks.

Sakura splayed her hands out onto his chest, her delicate fingers fingering the bare area of his chest. His silky white shirt rubbing against her arms. She leaned forward and pressed her puffy lips to his chest, nipping and licking her way up his neck. She hovered near his collarbone and bit gently, her eyes rolling backwards when he grabbed onto her hips and thrust upwards again. "Sa-ku-ra…"

She giggled near his ear, "Yes Sa-su-ke?"

"You drive me insane."

She leaned up to meet his eyes and was met with a warm smile. She tapped his lips, "You as well." She poofed into thin air again, her laughter trailing behind her. Sasuke sat up, his own figure poofing into thin air.

Sasuke trailed down the streets, the anticipation of finding her settling into his stomach. Halloween was becoming his favorite holiday. Maybe he would get to do this with her every year. It was 11:20 now, and he had 40 minutes to find her. He had checked her apartment and Naruto's but was dismayed to not to find her. He went back to the training grounds and walked through the streets, panic starting to set in.

He had not thought she would be so hard to find. Where could she be this time of night? Where was the one spot he wouldn't look? His head snapped up when he thought of it. He looked down at the ground and performed some hand signs, amused chuckles trailing behind him as sparks of lightning replaced his spot.

Sakura looked at her watch. It was 11:55. She had five minutes to get to her home and officially win the chase. For the last 40 minutes, she had hung out at the Uchiha manor, knowing he would never come to look for her here. "I actually outsmarted him! Hah! I win! I so win!"

"Think again Sakura."

She shut her mouth and felt a pair of arms pick her up and transport her through an open door into the Uchiha manor. Sasuke kicked the door shut with his foot as he carried her bridal style up the stairs and into his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and untied his cloak. "11:59. I win."

"No fair! You did this on purpose!"

**LEMON STARTS HERE:**

He smirked and shrugged off his shirt, effectively silencing Sakura. He moved to the bed and removed her heels, trailing his fingers up her smooth legs. "I did no such thing. I won fair and square. I get my treat now."

She shivered as his fingers traced her thigh. "And what is it you want?"

"You."

The next thing she knew, his body was straddling hers, carefully removing her nurse's cap from her head. He tugged on the binding, allowing the ponytail to come loose and her soft pink hair to unravel in his hands. His fingers set to work on tracing her neck while he leaned down, "Do you accept this?"

She thrust her hips upwards and let a moan rip from her throat when his hand crossed her covered chest. "God yes." He smirked and removed his fake vampire teeth, his real teeth tracing her collarbone and biting harshly on the bone. Sakura cried out and gripped his forearms, "Oh god!"

"Do you like that?"

She nodded and moved her hands to his hair, pushing her fingers through the natural spikes on the back of his head. Sasuke moved to unbutton her uniform, one button at a time. When he reached the bottom, he pushed the material aside and off her shoulders. He threw it to the ground and returned to his gaze to her body. It curved in all the right places and the red lace set of panties and a bra made his member twitch in anticipation. "So beautiful…how did you know red was my favorite color Sa-ku-ra?"

She opened her mouth to speak when a scream ripped through her throat instead when his mouth attacked her still covered chest. He bit at the lace, eager for it to be gone. When he placed his hand underneath her to undo the bra, he found no clip. He stared at her grinning face, "Where is it?"

"Right here silly, calm down." He watched her hands move to a clip between the valley of her breasts. They quickly unclasped it, the strapless bra falling to the bed. Sasuke dove for her right breast, taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Sakura hissed and leaned into his face, her hands pushing his face further into her chest. His left hand was preoccupied with massaging her other plump mound while his right hand hooked into her lacy red panties, tearing them down her legs.

His finger found her warm, wet core and he rubbed the lips, grinning as she squirmed. "Don't tease me dammit!"

He let go of her breast with a pop and trailed butterfly kisses down her toned stomach, nipping the skin on her hips and licking the lips of her woman hood. "Sasukeeee!"

"Hush Sakura. I'm enjoying my treat."

Sakura was in heaven. If she had known that he wanted this earlier, she would have surrendered hours ago. The way he touched her, kissed her, held her made her feel special. She didn't know if the man in front of her was a virgin. Even though this would be her first time, she wouldn't have the pain due to her hymen tearing long ago from vigorous training. Her body arched when his mouth found her clit and pulled it into his mouth.

"Sasuke!"

"So wet already…" His finger pumped her, hard and ruthless, leaving her breathing heavy. He found it amusing when the octave of her voice got higher when he added not one, but two more fingers making it three. It wasn't long until she released all over his fingers, the white material soaking the sheets beneath her.

She watched in fascination as the Uchiha took each finger in his mouth one by one, lapping up all of her juices. It was so erotic that she could feel the coil inside her being wound up again. Sakura sat up and tugged at his belt, quickly undoing the binding and unbuttoning his pants. She shoved that and his boxers down his legs, letting him kick them off.

As soon as their bare skin touched, they snapped. His mouth found hers and his teeth bit on her lip, demanding entrance into her moist cavern. Their tongues battled, hers coaxing Sasuke's to explore her mouth. He rasped against her lips after pulling back and wrapping his arms around her, "Ready?"

"More then you could ever believe."

A final smirk, "Good." With that, he swiftly entered her, filling her until he could no more. He sat there for a moment, allowing the kunoichi beneath him to adjust. She looked uncomfortable, but was not crying like he had expected. He stilled and waited for her to give him the go ahead. She was so tight and her walls clenched his member so tightly. _'Please tell me to move.' _

Sakura wiggled her hips and looked up at the Uchiha. "Move Sasuke-kun."

He grunted and sat up on his forearms, pulling himself out of her. She was so tight that it was hard for him to move. He rocked his hips back and forth, watching the pleasure erupt on Sakura's face. Mewls and moans left her mouth, his name also a mantra on her lips. She held him tightly to her body, her nails digging into his back each time her breasts bounced back and forth on his chest. "Oh god Sasuke, faster!"

He pushed himself harder into her, grunting when her hands pulled on his hair. He grit his teeth, "Sakura…"

He slammed into her, the sound of their bodies echoing through the room. Sakura screamed, "Faster! Sasuke! SASUKE!"

"Fuck. Shit! Shit! Shit!"

She grabbed the sheets beneath her, twisting them in her hands. "Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!" With one more thrust, Sakura exploded violently, her walls clenching him tightly. A couple more thrusts and he let go deep inside her. Her legs held him to her, keeping him lodged inside her.

**END LEMON:**

Sasuke laid his head down on her chest, breathing heavy. Her fingers found his hair and she intertwined her fingers with his soft locks. He felt her aura shift from happy and sated to sad and upset. He looked up at his kunoichi and traced her cheek, "What is it?"

She looked down, "You probably just wanted a one night thing right?" He chuckled. He pulled out of her and kissed her temple. "Stay here."

She nodded and watched him slip on his boxers before leaving the room. She observed her surroundings when she was alone, and something out of place caught her eye. She leaned down to pick up Sasuke's shirt and threw it on, her feet carrying her over to the dresser. She picked up a picture frame, her eyes wide. It was a picture of her, the day he returned to the village. Naruto and Sai were off to the side, arguing and Kakashi was by a tree reading. He was looking down at Sakura while she waved to the camera.

She put the picture back down when Sasuke returned to the room, two mugs in his hand. He grinned at her, "I like you in my shirt."

She walked back over to him and took the mug he offered her. She took a sip and smiled, "Hot chocolate?"

He sat on the bed, "Hn, yes, your favorite right?" She took a long sip and sighed in contentment. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sakura sat down on the bed next to him, curling her feet under her. She stared down at her mug, her hair falling off her shoulder. Sasuke watched her, "Why do you look so down?"

Her head snapped up and she blushed, "You'll think I'm annoying."

"Hn, just say it."

She paused and let out a sigh. "This was the treat I wanted."

The Uchiha smirked, "Great minds think alike."

She laughed and set down her mug next to his. She looked at his face, her emerald eyes clashing with his onyx orbs. "Don't you have a question to ask?" He tilted his head, "You may ask yours. I may get my own answers from them."

Her blush deepened and she found an invisible string on his shirt interesting. She kept her gaze down, "Is this just a one time thing?"

Sasuke frowned, "Did you want it to be?"

Her head snapped up, "No!" He grabbed her hand, "Then it isn't. Ask another."

"Why did you avoid me for so long?"

He was quiet as he contemplated his answer. "I thought that maybe your feelings had changed…did they?" She shook her head, her eyes shining bright. "I only avoided you because I thought you didn't need to be around me. Team 7 seemed so much better when you got back. It felt like you didn't need me anymore."

"You're an idiot." Her eyes went wide as he pulled her into his lap, his cheek resting on her head. "Team 7 is team 7. No one will replace you." Sakura was shocked to hear the Uchiha being so sentimental. "Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"What are we now?"

She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his torso, "What do you think we are?"

"Together."

THE NEXT DAY:

Sakura woke up to the feeling of rays on her body. Her muscles ached when she stretched. A hand flitted across her stomach and she looked over to see Sasuke staring down at her. She moved her hand to his cheek, "Morning."

"Hn, morning Sakura."

She sat up and smiled warmly at the Uchiha next to her. "November first. Too bad, I like Halloween a lot more."

Sasuke stood up, stretching. He felt Sakura's eyes on him and he smirked, "Like what you see?" She only nodded and watched him paw off to the door. He turned, "So did you enjoy your treat last night?"

She followed after him, grabbing his hand, "My favorite treat of all." He leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, holding her against him.

The two went downstairs, expecting a quiet, peaceful November morning. What they were met with were 3 teammates in the kitchen, and yelling ensued.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME! NO ONE SAID YOU COULD KNOCK UP SAKURA-CHAN!"

"What the fuck dobe? GET OUT!"

"This may be better then Icha-Icha Tactics."

"Do you mind if I take notes? I wish to learn more of this 'knocking up' procedure."

"BAKAS! GET OUT!"

Sasuke grinned; he could deal with the teasing. Just like Sakura…he finally got the treat he had been wanting all along.


End file.
